Welcome
by TMNTluckygirl
Summary: After what I thought was going to be a calm day I get a suprise visit from our favourite heros in a half shell.


_Ahhhh I love it when I'm home alone. No stroppy sister, no annoying brother and no crazy mother. _

I thought to myself as I got into the bath, relaxing my body and getting rid of all my stresses.

_I wish I was alone more... _SMASH! "What the hell was that?"

I said to myself as I wrapped a towel round my body and went into the living room.

"Hello?"

I was interrupted by a high pitched girly scream.

_Now I only know one person who screams like that._

I walked into the living room to see Raph beating up Mikey.

"Now look what you did ya bonehead! Ya broke the vase!"

"No way dude that was you."

They continued arguing until I loudly coughed

"can I help you?"

They looked at me then quickly got up; Raph stared while Mikey wolf whistled.

"Looking good dudette."

I just rolled my eyes

_boys_ I thought _their all the same._

"Back to my question, can I help you?"

"Actually yeah, you got any food I'm starving!"

Mikey whined which got him a smack at the back of the head.

"Stop thinking of ya stomach we're here for a reason shell-for-brains!"

Raph turned to me and said

"ok TMNTluckygirl, let's make this quick."

I started walking back and said

"wait let me get some clothes on first."

Before they could reply I ran into my room and shut the door.

_oh god their here to kill me, but i haven't written anything yet. Wow these guys are really stubborn._

I quickly put on my black and white daytime dress with my black belt, wrapping my hair in a towel I walked into the living room, Mikey was sprawled on the floor bored out of his brains and Raph was twirling his sai. I gulped and cautiously walked in. Mikey saw me and jumped up in excitment.

"yay! TMNTluckygirl's back! Now can I have something to eat?"

"ok first, you don't have to call me by my fanfic name, my name's Nadia. Second ok, but don't empty all of the cupboards. I don't want mum coming home and thinking i'm fat because I ate all the food."

He quickly nodded and went into the kitchen, leaving me with Raph to ask him the questions...this should be fun.

"ok i'm just gonna come out and say it. Why are you here? In England? And where are your other brothers Don and Leo?"

He casually sat there still twirling his sais and replied

"They shoudn't be long. They betta not i'm tired!"

"I know it was a long journey Raph but stop complaining, your starting to sound like Mikey."

We turned around to find Leo and Don smirking at the comment Leo made. Raph growled and spat

"I ain't nothing like that bonehead!"

Mikey came in with a bag of crisps (or chips to them) and teased

"But dude, it's awesome being me! I'm amazing." Quickly giving me a wink as he sat down with his brothers.

I sat on the other sofa looking at them in awe_ I can't believe their here, this is a dream come true...if they weren't here to kill me._

I sat forward and bravely asked

"Ok now that you're all here I can now tell you that I am going to write what I like and you can't do a thing about it."

They all looked at each other but then they saw me on the floor on my knees begging for my life.

"please don't kill me! I won't kill any of you off or hurt you, I never had any intention to do so..."

"woah Nadia calm down were not here to hurt you." Leo stated calmly.

I looked at each of them who were grinning trying not to laugh, but then Don broke the silence.

"were here to welcome you to Fanfiction."

Before I knew it Mikey had popped a party popper and confetti flew everywhere. I stared at them confusingly but before I could ask, Raph answered to question for me.

"we're tired of being shown as baddies all da time so we came here to welcome ya...well they did I wanted to stay in bed but fearless here woke us all up at the crack of dawn."

"It was 7:30 in the morning Raph, I hardly call that the crack of dawn. But anyway like he said were here to welcome you, besides I think were all glad that you're not gonna kill or hurt us in your stories."

They all nodded as I smiled.

"I am so relieved I was worried that you were gonna beat me up or something, i'm just so glad your not."

They smiled, then Mikey put something into my hands.

"consider it a welcome present dudette."

I smiled and looked at my present, it was wrapped in green paper give a yellow bow ontop of it. I wanted to open it carefully but I saw Raph getting inpaitiant so I tore it open to find a small teddy bear with brown fur and big, black, beady eyes. Around it's neck was a note saying_ welcome to the site. Love TMNT _

"awwww thank you guys this is so sweet."

They all smiled as I raised one last question.

"so, who's gonna clean up this confetti?"

They all looked at each other then Mikey stammered

"well...uh...you...see...bye."

Then they all disappeared leaving me with the confetti and my new teddy bear.

"Thanks guys." I said sarcasticly as I started cleaning up.

**A/N: ok that's the last time I let them come round with confetti. So that's my first fic what did you think? I know it's pretty lame but I was bored and it had been bugging me for a while so...ok. R&R if you want. **

**Here's a smiley for you :)**


End file.
